


Electric Attractions: A Moment of Warmth

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Comedy, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fluff, Growth, Hank Anderson Swears, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: At a bar, full of people, Elijah finds himself suddenly overwhelmed.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Electric Attractions: A Moment of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Even the baddest of boys have their moments and I wanted these two to have that because why not.

Elijah wasn’t generally a fan of being interrupted while he worked, but his phone screen flashing the words “Aggravated Agent” while playing Paralyzer had him smiling. He wouldn’t answer, that would be too easy. He continued working, eyes focused, his tools prodding at the delicate circuits of the small electronic brain. The phone stopped ringing and he chuckled. He could only imagine the look on Anderson’s face, and he was probably cursing that he had to call again. Ten minutes later, it started ringing again and this time he picked up, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he worked. “Good evening Lieutenant, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He was silent on the other end for a moment and Elijah waited patiently. “You asked me to call.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it tonight. Are we making progress?”

“Go to Hell.”

“What makes you think I haven’t been there already?” Silence again. “I was joking, trying to bring a bit of levity to your bad attitude.” He stopped to listen, hearing yelling in the background. “What is that? Are you tormenting Connor?”

“We’re watching basketball.”

“I see, is Connor an aspiring athlete?”

“I doubt it.”

They were having a conversation and he didn’t think the Lieutenant realized it. He was intrigued enough to lay his work down and turn away from the table. “So, have you decided where you would like to go?” He received a grunt in answer. “Yes, I think I know the place, but maybe a name just in case I’m wrong.” He stood, moving out of his office and into the pool room. Chloe sat in front of the window, but smiled up at him when he walked in. He mouthed the word “Hank” to her, and her smile got bigger. 

“A place called Jimmy’s Bar.”

“I’ve never heard of it.” He paused. “Sounds almost ancient.” A bar, he wasn’t a fan, but if it was what Anderson wanted then he would concede.

He heard him sigh, the sound an obvious attempt at not yelling. “It’s a bar, they have drinks.”

“I figured that from the name.”

“Do you want to go or not?” There it was.

“When?” He sat down next to the water and let his feet dangle into its warmth. 

“Saturday evening.” 

Elijah nodded even though the Lieutenant couldn’t see him. “I think I can find some time in my busy schedule for you.”

“Show or don’t, I don’t give a shit either way.”

“Saturday evening, got it.” The Lieutenant hung up and Elijah smiled as he lowered the phone. “Chloe?”

“Yes Elijah?”

“I am assuming you heard all that?”

“Yes.”

“Saturday evening, I think you should take some cookies over to Hank’s place and spend time with Connor. There’s no point in you staying here alone.”

“You know I don’t mind waiting here.”

He looked back at her. “You need to get out more Chloe, the others did, you should too.”

“Alright Elijah.” She was silent for a heartbeat. “You should try and rest.”

“I will once I finish my work.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

“I know.”

*

Elijah distracted himself from the slow crawl of time with his latest project. He threw himself into it, partially to keep himself from tormenting the Lieutenant and partially because it helped him think. The feline had started to take shape by the time Saturday came and he had to force himself to put it aside. He knew if he got to absorbed, he would never leave the house. He showered, shaved, and carefully picked out his outfit, going for relaxed and casual. He opted to leave his hair down and to wear his glasses, even going so far as to get Chloe’s opinion. 

“You look good, Elijah, red is your color.”

“It is isn’t it.” He noticed the container of cookies in her hand. “I should drop you off.”

“I can take a cab.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes, let me know when you’re coming home.”

“I will, just stay safe and don’t wander around unless you’re with Connor.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” 

It was moments like this that he was thankful for self-driving cars, that he wouldn’t have to physically navigate nighttime traffic while he was so distracted. He was sure the Lieutenant was already sitting at the bar and drinking, probably hoping he wouldn’t show. He wanted to text him and let him know he was on the way, but he thought it would be more amusing if he left him in suspense. Jimmy’s Bar was surprisingly busy, and he nearly asked Anderson to pick another venue, but he was already here, he couldn’t go back now, not when he had made such a big deal out of it. He got out of his car and took a deep breath as he headed inside. He could immediately see why there were so many people here tonight, there was a game on and apparently it was important. He looked around, relieved when he spotted the Lieutenant. The man hadn’t seen him yet, so he forced himself across the room, too consumed by the game playing on the bar’s television. He waited until he was directly behind him to reveal his presence. 

“Good evening, Lieutenant Anderson.” He said into his ear, causing him to jump. He stepped back a little so he wouldn’t catch an elbow and Anderson gave him a glare. 

“You’re actually here, I’m surprised, thought it’d be too cheap for you.”

Elijah looked around. “It has a dirty old charm to it. It says, this is the perfect place to get stabbed.”

Anderson looked him over. “You stick out, good way to get your ass kicked.”

“I’m not worried.” He noticed the stool next to the Lieutenant was empty. “How sweet, you saved a seat for me.”

“Shut up and sit down before I kick your ass.” He waved down the bartender. “What’s your poison?”

“Surprise me.” He needed something to get his mind off all these people. He could tell some of them recognized him and he knew any moment, they would come over. They always did, people couldn’t help their curiosity. 

“Surprise you, right.” 

He didn’t hear what the Lieutenant ordered, too distracted by the noise, the sound of people mumbling, people cheering on their team. The drink being slid in front of him brought him back for a moment and he realized Anderson was staring at him, almost expectantly. “Sorry.” he picked up the glass and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply, “Whiskey, such a you drink.” He took a drink and started coughing. The Lieutenant started laughing and it was his turn to glare. “What is this…this disgusting…” He shivered, “That is the least smooth thing I have ever had the pleasure of drinking.”

“Too strong for you?”

“No, just not good. You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Anderson shrugged. “It’s payback.”

“Oh, I see, punishment for the handcuffs, I didn’t think you had it in you.” He leaned closer to him and Anderson met his gaze. “You should be careful who you tease, Lieutenant, it might not end the way you think it will.” He stayed there, eyes locked, unwilling to let the moment end until he wanted it to. When he finally looked away, he could hear Anderson let out a breath. He took another sip and cringed. “It really is awful; I think you and I need to have a talk about what good liquor is.” 

“I didn’t think a pretty boy like you knew a damn thing about drinking.”

“I would like to think I know everything.” The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and they fell into silence. The sound of the bar washed over him again, overwhelming and all consuming and he swallowed. Focusing on Anderson’s voice had helped block it out, but now, he was alone with his own thoughts in the crowd. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked up. The young woman’s eyes widened and lit up. 

“Are you, Elijah Kamski?”

He forced himself to smile. “That’s right, I am.”

“I knew it.” She waved at someone and his eyes followed her. A couple of other women were already getting up from their seats and heading his way. “It is him, the Elijah Kamski.”

“I can’t believe it.” One of the others said. “What is the Elijah Kamski doing here in this dump?”

“I…”

“He’s drinking with me.” Lieutenant Anderson’s voice broke through the noise. “Do you not realize you’re ruining the game?” They all looked shocked. “How old are you three anyway?”

“Excuse me?” The obvious ringleader said. 

Anderson pulled out his badge. “I would go back to what you ladies were doing or I might have to haul you in. I don’t want to have to do that, because I’ll miss the game. How about you leave Mr. Kamski alone and find someone else to bother.”

“Hey fuck you.”

He stood and Elijah realized he was witnessing something amazing. The Lieutenant was defending him. “No, fuck you, now leave.” They all stood there in stunned, flustered silence and soon turned and stormed away, the first woman starting to cry. Anderson flopped back down, and Elijah turned to face forward. “For someone who is such a genius, I’m surprised you didn’t make them leave.”

Elijah looked at his drink. “I don’t know who to be here.” 

“What?”

“This place, with all this, I don’t know who I’m supposed to be.” He cleared his throat and took another drink. It went down easier this time. “Who exactly is playing?”

“The Detroit Gears, that’s all that matters, you cheer for them or no one.”

“Ah, I’ll keep that in mind. Wouldn’t want you strangling me over basketball.” He got a grunt in response and he did his best to concentrate on the game, but he couldn’t. His heart began to pound in his chest, a painful thudding that took his breath away. Sweat started to dot his forehead, his hand gripping tightly to his glass. He heard a muffled calling out near him, but he couldn’t move. It came again, more insistent this time, familiar. 

“Elijah!” He jumped, sucking in air and his eyes met the Lieutenant’s. 

“What?” He shook his head. “I mean, yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just got a little too invested in your team.” Anderson’s eyes searched his. “What, something on my face?”

“Alright.” He stood, pulled out his wallet and tossed some money on the bar. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Of course, he was relieved, but he didn’t want to just leave. This was the first time he and the Lieutenant had had an actual conversation of any kind.

“Yeah, leaving, I’m hungry. You can pay for dinner, let’s go.”

*

He had insisted they take his car since they had both been drinking and after some grumbling, the Lieutenant agreed. He sat next to him in awkward silence as his car took them to a place called the Chicken Feed. “Is that some sort of farm?” He had to tease, to bring himself back to some sort of equilibrium.

“Yeah, it’s the kind of place where we take assholes like you and let the farm animals eat you.”

Elijah laughed. “Perhaps I should jump out now.”

“Burgers, they make burgers.”

“I see, so you’re planning to kill me slowly then.” The Lieutenant just nodded. “Well, it won’t work, I actually exercise, unlike someone.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe if you ask nicely, Lieutenant.”

They were silent for the rest of the ride and Elijah was able to relax by the time they made it there. He arched his eyebrow at Anderson when he saw the place and he just help up his hand to stop him. “Just get out.”

“This is a food truck? Trailer? Shack?”

“Shut up and let’s go.”

They both got out and he followed Anderson up to the counter. “A “C” rating, are you trying to poison me Lieutenant Anderson because I’m absolutely positive I can get you for attempted murder if you are.”

“If you don’t shut up, I will shoot you.”

“Fine, you order, I’ll pay.” He could tell that Anderson and the man behind the counter were possibly friends or at least on good terms. He got the usual for both of them and Elijah paid, not bothering to get his change. It wasn’t like he needed it. He grabbed his food and drink and he and the Lieutenant went over to one of the tables. He flipped the box open and eyed the burger suspiciously. “This looks dangerous.”

“Try it.”

“Will you at least tell Chloe it was your fault if I die?”

“Shut up.”

He picked up the burger and took a bite and Anderson gave him a questioning look. “Awful, absolutely disgusting in every way.” He took another bite. 

“Awful huh, sounds like bullshit.”

“I don’t lie, Hank, I’m just not wasteful.” 

The Lieutenant huffed out a laugh. “Feel better?”

Elijah looked down. “Listen, I…”

“You had a panic attack.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.” The Lieutenant’s hand rested on his shoulder and he raised his head. “I’m a cop, remember?”

“Yeah, great.”

“Elijah.” That was the second time he had said his name without throwing an insult in afterwards. Not Kamski, not Mr. Kamski, or bastard, but just his first name. 

“Look, I don’t like crowds. They’re too loud and overwhelming and I don’t know how to act. Should I be Elijah, or should I be Kamski? The person or the rich genius? It’s easier when it’s just a few people or one person.” He gave the Lieutenant a small smile. “I know, shocking right? The great and powerful Elijah Kamski is a weird shut in. Has your image of me been destroyed or am I everything you knew I was?”

“Don’t be stupid, I already knew you were weird.” He moved a little closer, his hand sliding to Elijah’s back, giving him a gentle pat. “It’ll be our little secret, okay? You stop giving me shit and I won’t tell everyone you nearly passed out in a bar.”

Elijah chuckled. “No promises, Hank, you know that.”

“Unfortunately.”


End file.
